It's Surprisingly Drafty Inside a Turtle
by techManticore
Summary: Night is when insecurities tend to rear their ugly head


The air inside the turtle was freezing and no matter how tightly Trish bundled the blanket around herself she couldn't get warm. She sighed and sat up in her spot on the couch. She wasn't going to be able to get to sleep at this rate. The others seemed to be warm enough and had no problem getting to sleep. Narancia and Fugo were nestled together on the other section of the couch. Abbacchio was in the chair closest to them while Bruno was in the chair closest to Trish. Looking at Bruno's sleeping form and idea came to her. She stood up and padded quietly over to Bruno. He still had his regular clothes on, like they all did, but didn't have a blanket. Trish perched herself on the arm of the chair and then slid down the side of the arm so she was half sitting in Bruno's lap. She moved slowly, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Unfortunately Bruno was a very light sleeper.

"Trish? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Trish said quickly, her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment. What was she even doing? This was a stupid idea. "I just—I thought you might be cold. You don't have a blanket. Here." She awkwardly shifted around so she could wrap the blanket around the both of them.

Bruno didn't say anything, but he didn't make her move either, so Trish decided to take this opportunity to further her embarrassment and tucked her face in to the crook of Bruno's neck. In this position she was mostly lying on top of him.

"We're getting close to my father aren't we?" Trish asked breaking a long stretch of silence.

Bruno said nothing for a couple of minutes and Trish was worried he wasn't going to tell her any information like the other few times she asked about their mission. Bruno claimed he was protecting her. But Trish didn't really understand how keeping things from her, especially when she was directly involved, protected her, so mostly she was just frustrated with Bruno's taciturn ways.

So when she heard a soft, "Yes, we are," from Bruno, Trish was pleasantly surprised. She tried to think of some other things to ask while he was seemingly willing to answer questions, but her train of thought was derailed when Bruno spoke again. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "About seeing your father?"

"No, why would I be? I mean he's my father. There's no reason to be afraid, right?" Trish looked up at Bruno to see that he was looking down at her as well. The intensity of his stare made her heart jump a bit in her chest. "Maybe I am a little nervous."

Bruno's hands came up around Trish holding her more securely to his body. "You don't have to worry about anything. You won't ever be alone, especially during this last part. I'll take you straight to the boss myself if it comes to that. So don't worry. Alright?"

Trish hid her face further into Bruno's neck and nodded, a small smile growing on her lips.

"Thank you," Trish said quietly into Bruno's skin. "I appreciate everything that you're doing for me. So much. Even if I don't always act like it."

"It's our job to protect you."

"Oh. Right."

"I shouldn't have said it like that. I mean it is our job but—"

"No, you were just telling the truth. I'm just another thing on your gang's to-do list. I know. It's not worth even getting upset about."

"Stop that!" They were still talking in hushed voices but the sharpness came through Bruno's words, making Trish start. "You know none of us think of you like that. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. This is what I mean by not being appreciative. I know you aren't doing this just because it's your job. I know. I'm sorry."

A couple of minutes passed before Trish spoke again. She was nervous about what she was going to say next but Bruno's arms were still around her and the comfort the tight embrace brought made her brave. "After you take me to Father," she started hesitantly, "do you…do you think I'll see you again?"

Bruno didn't answer for so long that Trish though he might have fallen asleep again and didn't hear her. "It's hard to say," he finally said. "The boss is very private. It makes sense that he'll be just as strict with you."

"Oh. Yeah. I guess you're right."

"But I hope you can convince him otherwise. It would be nice to be able to keep in touch with you," Bruno said, his fingers coming up to fiddle with Trish's hair.

Trish snapped her head up to look at Bruno at his words. She couldn't see very well in the dark, but she thought that Bruno might be blushing a bit. The though alone made Trish blush again herself.

"Why do you look so surprised?" he asked. The hand that was playing with the ends of her hair was now brushing against her forehead. The action made Trish blush even more. "I have enjoyed this time with you."

"I glad," Trish said, smiling easily.

Bruno hummed softly in agreement. He then took Trish by surprise again when he press his lips first to her forehead and then to the corner of her mouth.

"W-what?" was all Trish was able to manage. She felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"Take that as a promise," Bruno said. "I'll give you a real kiss the next time we see each other. If that's what you want, of course."

Trish nodded shakily. "Y-yeah. I'd like that."

Bruno smiled ever so slightly and tucked Trish back against his body. "Good. That makes me happy," he said.

Trish sighed and then said, "Is it alright if I say here? It's cold on the couch. You're warm." She nuzzled against Bruno emphasizing her point.

"You can say. I don't mind," Bruno said. "Though you'd probably warmer if you wore more substantial clothing." He ran his hand against Trish's bare shoulder, making her shiver.

"Well it's not like anyone gave me time to pack anything," she huffed with a little pout. "It's all I have!"

Bruno gave a little chuckle. "Right, of course. I shouldn't have said anything." He leaned his own head against Trish's and she felt his body relax before she drifted off to sleep again.


End file.
